


befall

by zarahjoyce



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: AU, Basch/Ashe - Freeform, Doomed Lovers - Freeform, F/M, Fang/Vanille - Freeform, Gen, Yuna/Tidus - Freeform, aka the fic with all the FF games I actually played, angst central - Freeform, le sigh, with references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Three things that didn't happen to Cloud and Aerith, and One that Did.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	befall

_Three things that didn't happen to Cloud and Aerith  
_

* * *

  
"Didn't you find it difficult?" Cloud asks.  
  
Aerith glances back at him, brows furrowed. "Hm?"  
  
He gestures back at the Kilika waters and says, "The sending."  
  
She looks at the port - or what remains of it, in any case - and says, "Not really. It _is_ my duty, as a summoner." Pausing a bit she adds, "But that sounds too cold, doesn't it?"  
  
Cloud crosses his arms, waits for her to continue.  
  
"It's my way of guiding the dead, you see. Most, if not all of them... didn't want to die yet. I imagine they all have dreams of their own, too, and now they won't be able to fulfill any of them... which may lead them to linger _here_ , where they no longer belong. They may even end up hurting their loved ones if they become fiends." Aerith grips her staff tighter. "Sending them is my duty, but more than that, it's my way of helping those who died - and those they left behind - find rest." She turns to him. "It's... the only thing I can do for all those people."  
  
He remembers the way she almost collapsed on her feet after what seemed like _hours_ of dancing. By then, most of the pyreflies had dissipated, meaning that the souls had already gone to the Farplane. Wakka had beat Cloud into helping Aerith up, though she did throw a smile his way before Lulu had ushered her to the inn to rest for the remainder of the night.  
  
Even now, Aerith _still_ looked tired - but managed to make herself appear upbeat in their journey, which annoyed him for some reason.  
  
"Well," he comments, his arms still crossed, "if at any point you feel like you also needed to rest--"  
  
"What?" she cuts in, stepping closer to him. "Are you offering to carry me?"  
  
Cloud blinks at her. "Wh--"  
  
 _"Hey!_ You two!" Wakka yells at them from his position at the forefront. "Pick those feet up - or we'll leave you behind!"  
  
"Coming!" Aerith responds while waving gaily at him, before glancing at Cloud again. "You know what? With Wakka as he always is, I just might take you up on that offer, one of these days."  
  
"And one of these days," he says, already walking ahead of her, "I may actually _offer_ to carry you."  
  
She laughs.  
  


* * *

  
Upon hearing news about the arrival of Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor in Rabanastre, the Lady Aerith rushes to meet with them - without ever appearing that she actually _is.  
  
_ "Queen Aerith," the young emperor says, grasping both her hands soon as she offers them. "I believe you're looking more radiant and beauteous than the Dalmascan sun."  
  
She smiles. "And you, my lord, have become more pronounced with your praises, I believe." Lady Aerith glances at the man standing behind the Archadian Emperor. "I hope it is not due to the influence of the esteemed Judge Gabranth?"  
  
Judge Gabranth does not dare move.  
  
Larsa smoothly responds, "I'd counsel against any such hope, for in service Judge Gabranth had wielded nothing but wisdom and fortitude - something I greatly aspire to learn from him."  
  
"My lord flatters," the judge responds dryly, making both monarchs laugh.  
  
"Come," Aerith says, leading the way back to the palace. "You must be tired from your journey. I had a feast prepared for you and yours, Lord Larsa - as well as a surprise, which I think will please you."  
  
"A surprise?" the emperor repeats. "You don't mean--"  
  
She merely smiles at him.   
  
Aerith allows her ladies in waiting lead the emperor to the banquet hall, choosing to fall behind and walk with Judge Gabranth - which does not _at all_ displease him. She glances at him and comments, "I suppose eating with that helmet on will be tedious, but I don't doubt you'd learned by now how to get around it."   
  
The judge sighs loudly before moving his arms up - and removing the headpiece without another word.   
  
"There," she says airily. "Now that wasn't too hard - was it, Cloud?"  
  
"You only needed to command me, Lady Aerith, if it bothers you," he responds. "And my name isn't--"  
  
"Oh come off it," she says with a wave of a hand. "It's only the two of us here, anyway."

He still looks around them to check before ever so slightly relaxing his shoulders. "I assume the surprise you've prepared for Lord Larsa is Penelo's company?"  
  
" _And_ Vaan's," she replies. "I extended the invitation to Fran and Balthier, of course, but being the sky pirates that they are--"  
  
"--you weren't able to get hold of them," he says, without the slightest hint of surprise. 

She sighs. "That goes without saying." Shaking her head at the missed opportunity, Aerith glances at him again and says, "Still I'm glad I was able to get hold of _you_ , at the very least. Even if it is only for a few days. I've missed you, you know."  
  
Cloud goes quiet. Then, "I swore an oath to Gabranth--"  
  
"That you'd protect Lord Larsa in his place. I know." Aerith smiles. "Suppose we'd just have to make do with these short meetings, won't we?"  
  
"For now," he responds, linking his arms behind his back - but standing ever so close to her.  
  
"Yes," she says softly. "For now."   
  


* * *

  
_"Hope!"_ Snow yells, his voice obscured by the howling wind all around them.  
  
"I got him!" Aerith says, jumping out of the broken airship to catch the teen herself - before unceremoniously losing her own grip on the handlebar, causing both her and Hope to free fall towards the unforgiving terrain of Gran Pulse.  
  
"Cloud!" she screams, hand outstretched. "Help us!"  
  
Without a second thought Cloud jumps after them, Lightning fast behind him. He takes his eidolith out, throws it, and summons, "Bahamut!"   
  
It takes a second before the dragon's soul breaks out of the crystal and forms itself. It speeds towards its summoner and catches him smoothly, with Lightning dropping on its back mere moments after.  
  
He points at the figures of Aerith and Hope, and the Eidolon follows his unspoken command as it hastens beneath the two. Cloud positions himself; soon he's reaching forward to catch Aerith by the hand, while Lightning manages to pluck Hope out of the air by the arm.  
  
"You're safe," Cloud tells Aerith, pulling her up and placing her squarely in front of him - where he can keep an eye on her _._  
  
"Thank goodness," she says over her shoulder, her voice shaking. "For a moment there I thought--"  
  
 _"Never,"_ he vows. "Not as long as I'm here."   
  
She exhales loudly. "My hero," Aerith says, squeezing his arms around her.  
  
"W-What about Sazh and Snow?" Hope asks from behind them.   
  
"We'll get them," Lightning assures him. "Over there, Cloud!"  
  
He looks up; spots the burning wreckage of the airship - and soon Bahamut is moving, on to save the last two members of their party.  
  


* * *

  
 _And One that Did  
  
_ "Is this a dream?" he asks her.  
  
"Maybe," she replies, pausing from her task of tending to the flowers and standing up. Then she adds, a bit quietly, "All the others were, at any rate... though I think you know _that_ already."  
  
Cloud frowns, not knowing what she meant by those words - until he remembers--  
  
"How did you know about my--?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Aerith tells him, stepping closer now, "but I'm particularly fond of the one where I became Queen, and you a Judge." She smiles at him. "At least they were both alive, to the very end."  
  
"What are you saying?" he asks, reaching out to touch her - except his hand meets _nothing_ but air. "...Aerith?"  
  
"Cloud," she says, looking so _soft_ at that moment. "I'm glad I met you, I really am. All the memories I've made with you... I'm grateful for all of them. You've made me more happy than you'll ever know. But--"  
  
"Aerith," he repeats, more insistently. " _Why_ are you--"  
  
"Those dreams of yours," she cuts in. "They were a warning to you that you should _never_ fall in love--"  
  
Her breath hitches - and _still_ she smiles at him.  
  
"--with me."


End file.
